


Kryptopiet

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore enjoys some pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptopiet

Asgore was sitting at the table, his hands in his lap; a plate in front of him. Toriel set down a freshly baked pie a few feet from where he sat. 

“Ok, Fluffybuns, I’m going to wash my hands. Wait for me, ok?” she said before she left the room.

The sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon wafted through the room. He tried his hardest to stare at a tile on the wall, or a crack in the ceiling, or a smudge on the ground, but the smell penetrated his focus. His belly growled, begging his to go in and eat. He used what little willpower that wasn’t chiseled away to restrain himself.

She was gone for longer than he’d hoped. He looked over at the pie, still steaming from being right out of the oven, it was the perfect temperature.

He stared at the pie.

It would’ve stared back at him if it could.

~~~

Toriel walked back into the kitchen, “Sorry that took so long, I had to-“ she was interrupted by her husband jumping into her.

She looked at the tearful mess that was her husband who was clutching her waist.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, “I ate it, I ate all of it.” He collapsed into her, loudly weeping.

“I was so hungry, and it smelled so good, and it was basically begging for me to eat it.” He looked up at her, tears still in his eyes, “I missed your pies so much.” With that, he buried his face in her robe, his muffled cries still rather loud.

She put a reassuring hand on his brow, “Shhh, it’s ok. No need to cry Gorey, I understand,” she smiled at the weeping monster, “I’ll bake another for us to share, how about that?”

He looked up and nodded, wiping his eyes. “That-That sounds good.”

She gave a light chuckle and picked up her faithful husband, leading him back to his chair. She baked up another pie, and they began to eat.

“Thanks Tori,” he let out a laugh, “Don’t know what came over me.” He ate another forkful of pie.

“It’s ok Gorey, I know that your true weakness is my pie,” she ate a bite, herself “Always has been.” The two laughed, and finished off the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not making a bunch of fics, I've been super busy. Gonna leaf through some of my old fics and upload them here to make up for it


End file.
